Love is coming
by TryingToThinkButCan't9026
Summary: Getting caught in the rain, Luchia seeks refuge Kaito's house. Something happen, that makes then stay at Kaito place. Bad summary


_**Love is coming**_

**_(I hope you enjoy my first fanifiction )_**

Luchia ran up to Kaito's doorstep and panted, feeling her cheeks burn from the weather and cold wind blowing. "Kaito!" she rang his doorbell quickly, feeling the rain splashing on her from the sides. "Oi, Kaito, open up!" she groaned and rubbed her arms, looking inside the dark house. It was obvious he wasn't home. 'He won't mind ' She leaned over to the side by his door to the small sand rock bed and picked up a fake stone. The back slid off of it, revealing the spare key, which she used unlock the door.

The inside of the house was cold and dark, making the girl shiver as a flash of lightning illuminated the area. Shaking off her fear, she closed the door behind herself and unlaced her knee-high boots. The first thing she did after cutting on the lights was walk immediately over to the thermostat, which she cranked up to battle the freezing cold from outside. Already the rain was getting harder and seemed to be turning to sleet. 'Stupid cold front,' Luchia's mind complained to herself. 'Always making things difficult for me '

The girl walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking around to see what the boy normally kept in stock. She remembered him telling his friends that he wanted to make chili one night and after looking a bit she found that he did, in fact, have the materials needed for it. 'Guess dinner will do in return for stealing his house,' she mused to herself as she took everything she needed out. A few moments later the kitchen started to feel a little homier to her as she prepared dinner. 'It's the least I can do for him,' she thought happily as she stirred the meat in the pot. 'Poor boy would starve to death if I didn't cook for him all the time '

Time passed by quickly for her as she cooked and finally it was ready to simmer for a while. Kaito has still yet to return home so she took off her apron and walked to the living room. Before she sat down onto the couch to watch TV, a sudden sneeze shook her body. Looking down, she realized that her cloths were still damp from the weather. 'Ugh, I don't want to get sick ' Luchia grabbed a pen and sheet of paper from Kaito's disregarded backpack and wrote a small note on it. Walking to the kitchen, she placed it on his refrigerator and stuck a magnet to it to hold it in place.

Luchia walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the bath while stripping down. When the water was getting high enough in the oversized tub she hopped in and lay back blissfully. Her tail swayed lightly on the other side of the bathtub as she relaxed and sang a song to herself while cleaning.

Kaito sniffed as he waved goodbye to his friends. The brisk air made his head hurt and currently he wanted nothing more than to get back home and something nice and hot to eat. His friends had just finished helping out Maki at the restaurant. Despite being a rainy day they had quite a few customers which in turn made him run on delivery duty in the cold. Now that it was basically sleeting on his umbrella, he just knew that he was going to be sick the next few days.  
The way home was short and thankfully in relative ease. Fumbling with his keys, he tried to get the door unlocked while keeping himself dry at the same time. With very little success, he managed to get the door open after only getting half-wet from the storm. He sighed and dropped his umbrella into a slot for them and kicked off his sneakers without even untying them. Knocking them over to the side with his foot, he propped one arm up on the doorframe for balance as he took off his wet socks. The knee-high boots caught his attention and he blinked, realizing that it was rather nice and warm in his house. "Luchia?" He called out, getting no reply.

As he walked into the main part of his house he sniffed and took a detour into his kitchen, where he plucked the note left for him. "Kaito," he began to read to himself. "Got stuck in the rain and forgot my umbrella so I had to stop by before something bad happened." Here he saw that she drew a little picture of her mermaid self crying. "I made you dinner so help yourself. P.S I'm in the bath." He instantly went over to the stove and removed the lid to the pot and stirred it with the spoon left out before taking a bite. "Pretty darn good," he mused.

A soft voice made him turn to his bedroom and grin. Luchia was Aprently singing in the bath. Kaito walked over to his room while peeling off his shirt and tossing it lazily onto the floor. His jeans followed before he opened up his closet and started to look for some dryer cloths to wear. The mermaid's song was upbeat now and he could tell she was probably dancing a little as she dried herself off. His believes were confirmed a few moments later when she walked into the bedroom with a towel under her arms. She picked up a shirt that was laid out on his bed and continued singing her song as she put her head and arms through it. The towel dropped to the floor as she tried to adjust the shirt before pulling it down, giving the boy a clear view at her naked backside. "Whoa! Nice tan lines!" He instantly proclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Kya!" The shirt was quickly ripped down and she held it there, glaring at him. "Kaito, you pervert!" Her cheeks burned red as she gave him a death stare. Luckily the shirt she chose to steal from him went clear to her knees. When she realized that he too wasn't wearing much she turned around and looked up at the ceiling. "Get dressed, why don't you?"

"Planning on it," He picked up the pajama pants he wore the last night and quickly hopped into them, followed by a baggy white shirt. When he was clothed properly, he walked over to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders, making the girl jump a little. "Glad you stopped by, I was really hungry." He smelled her hair and grinned when she tensed up. "Hey, you smell good."

"I-it's your shampoo," She reminded him, forgetting about his earlier comment. "Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet," he left her and started to walk back into the living room and over to his kitchen. "When did you get here?" He took down two bowls and filled them up. "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk please," She sat down at his table and watched him bring her dinner. "Been here a little over an hour or so. Sorry to barge in unannounced."

"If I minded, I wouldn't have shown you where my spare key is, now would I?" He slid a bowl over to her with an added drink. A loud clap of thunder made her cry out and got a grin from him. He nudged her foot with his own playfully. "Don't choke on your food now."

"Mou, I won't." She took a bite to show him, and immediately swallowed thickly and exhaled. "Hot!" Luchia took a large gulp of her drink and looked over at Kaito, wondering if he would tease her about it. Instead he just smiled and started eating himself, commenting about how good it was. She was happy with herself. Even though she came into his house unannounced when he wasn't there, Kaito didn't even really seem to care. In fact, he looked pleased about it. "Ne, Kaito?" She got a hum from him to show he was listening while he ate. "Um, well," She didn't really know what to say to him. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good," he paused to drink. "Had to run around a lot out in the cold but all in all it was a good day. I enjoy working there." Out of the entire group that had helped out Maki by being the staff, Kaito was the only one who kept the job after his employees had arrived to work. It was ironic, seeing as how he was the richest out of all of them. Luchia didn't know exactly how much money he had but was sure it was a lot considering his parents were world famous. "How about you?" His question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Eh, it was a day, I guess." She scratched her cheek. "Besides getting caught up in the rain, I mean. But it's looking better," she smiled at him, actually embarrassing him enough to look away from her for a moment. "Ooh, Kaito, are you blushing?"

"No," He sniffed and went back to eating, ignoring the girl's giggles.

A half hour of talking and a very full Kaito later, Luchia found herself looking out the large glass windows that lead to the porch out back of his house. She noticed him walk up behind her thanks to the slight reflection on the glass and was about to turn and look at him, but bright flash of lightning and crack of thunder made her scream out and bury herself into his chest. The lights around them flickered a moment before plunging them into darkness. "Power's out," he spoke the obvious to her as she shivered. "The storm's getting worse it seems." Slowly he pulled back from the girl and gave her an encouraging pat on the head before pushing a button by the wall and watching what looked like a metal sheet roll across the windows.

"What's that?" Luchia asked as the glass was covered, leaving them completely in the dark.

"Storm shutters," he replied easily, sounding as if he was walking across the room. "Incase of hurricanes or nasty weather, so my glass won't break. They run on a separate battery for cases like this." He rummaged around a while before finally finding a flashlight and clicking it on. A quick sweep around the room allowed him to find Luchia and walk over to her. "Looks like you're stuck here a while."

"Seems so," She agreed. "I should call Hanon and tell her where I am." Looking around, she reached for his phone, but stopped. "Wait, that won't work when the powers out, will it?" She was fairly sure it wouldn't but didn't know enough about power outages to be sure. "My cell's in my purse, in your room." The pair walked slowly into Kaito's bedroom, where the girl hopped on the large bed and grabbed her purse. "Light, please."

"Sure," Kaito sat next to her and shone the light down, also looking himself. "Always wondered what girls kept in there."

"Stuff," she replied easily, fishing out her cell and flipping it open. She tried to hide the background image on her phone, a picture of Kaito surfing, but failed to when he snatched it from her too look. "Kaito! Come on, give it back!"

"Wow, nice form!" She tried to grab it from him, but he dodged to the side. "I bet you have the hots for this guy huh?" She lashed out again, but only managed in falling over on top of him on the bed. "Well, I guess you really do, huh?" He teased. "Pushing me down on the bed again and all."

Luchia didn't reply at first, too embarrassed at the situation. The flashlight had fallen from his hand, only giving her a light view of his face, as it was shining the other direction. "Don't tease me like that," She accused him, not making a move to get off the boy. "You know I like you " Kaito looked up at her with a light smile on his face. She was about to say something else, but he leaned up and claimed her lips in a quick kiss.

She was spared having to say anything else when her phone rang, startling them both enough to pull back and sit on the bed properly again. "It's Hanon," She answered his un-asked question before pushing the accept button and speaking into it. "Hello,"

"Luchia where are you?" Kaito heard her friend's worried voice on the other side of the line. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Um, yeah," She glanced over at Kaito, who was looking through her purse playfully with the flashlight. "I kind of got caught in the rain," She made a move to take the bag back, but he grinned and scooted away. "I had to stop somewhere to get out of the rain before I changed."

"Where are you at?"

Luchia tried again to reclaim her belongings, but Kaito rolled over to the other side of the bed, leaving her in the dark. "Kaito, come back here!"

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Don't get any weird ideas," She hissed into the phone.

"Lil bit of this, lil' bit of that "

"Hanon, please!" Her cheeks were red and for once she was glad that Kaito couldn't see her in the dark. "Just tell my 'sister' that I'm okay and I'll come home when the rain lets up!"

"Suuuuure you will." Hanon's voice suddenly got a bit louder. "Kaito! Be gentle with her okay!?"

Luchia slammed the phone shut quickly, looking over at Kaito's back to see if he heard her friend. "Ooh, what do we have here?" He asked her, leaning back and revealing a condom package that he had found in her purse "Expecting a good time, Luchia?"

"Give me that!" She crawled on the bed over to him and snatched the small container. "For your information, Hanon gave it to me as a prank gift!" She took her purse back and put both of them onto the nightstand by his bed, unsure to be upset that he found it, or embarrassed that he teased her about it.

"And you kept it in your purse anyway?" He asked, shining the light on her and making her bury her face in her hands. "Aw, Luchia's blushing!"

"Am not!" she screamed at him, moving her hands and giving him a good look at her tinted face. "You pervert!"

"Me!?" He acted shocked. "You are the pervert! Walking in my house naked, giving me little shows "

"Mou!" she grabbed the flashlight from him and cut it off so he couldn't see her anymore. "Don't tease me like that!"

"But it's so much fun." She felt him move around on the bed and his hand touch her leg. It slowly trailed up her body until it reached her shoulder. Now that he knew where she was, he moved behind her and before she could say anything, was pulled into his lap. She sat on his lap sideways so her legs went out beside him and found the headboard of the large bed against her back to support her. Leaning back against it, she allowed his arms to loop around her stomach. "What do you want to do?" He asked, voice close to her head.

"I don't know," came his reply. She paused a moment and thought about the situation. She was alone, in the dark, on the bed, with Kaito. Even though she had day dreamed about such a scenario several times, now that she was there in it she wasn't sure what to do.

"Luchia?"

"Hm?" She turned to look in his general direction and felt one of his hands move up her body to her cheek. Soon she felt his forehead placed against hers and hot breath against her lips. "Kaito " Her eyes closed, despite it being pitch black in the room, and allowed him to kiss her. It was simple at first, a casual kiss that they've shared a few times. Only this time it was followed by another, then a third. She found her hands moving from her lap and wrapped both her arms around his neck, kissing him back "Mmmnnnmmm " Before she realized it, her tongue had left her mouth and licked his lips, asking to be allowed in. He obliged her eagerly and she even got a small pleased moan from the boy as well.

The French kiss was a little awkward at first, being only the second one they ever shared together. The first one was short and fast, Luchia chickening out on it a little after he had initiated the deeper kiss. This one felt more right to her, slower and more sensual. She opened her mouth more to him, allowing him to explore her mouth as well, slowly running her tongue over his as he did so. After a few more moments she broke the kiss to breath, feeling a little of their saliva on her mouth. The two panted a little bit before she pulled him closer again shyly, once against claiming his lips and this time being a little more experimental with the kiss.

Her tongue gently touched his, beckoning it into her mouth which she gently closed around it and suckled softly. The idea paid off, as he boy pulled her closer and moaned in an approving manor. Taking it as a good sign, she moved her tongue over his in a circle before opening her mouth again and slipping hers into his this time. She gently licked the roof of his mouth and down across his lips. When they parted to breathe again, she blushed darkly. Both their mouths were wet now and her heart was starting to beat fast.

Kaito's lips flecked hers and before she could do anything back for him, found them trail across her cheek and down her neck, where he bit softly. "Ahn!" Her knees bent at the move and she threaded her fingers through his hair slowly. "That feels good," She whispered into the dark as he slowly sucked on her neck and leaving a mark to show that he had claimed her. Luchia tilted her head to the side and panted as the trail of kisses continued down her shoulder that was exposed from the baggy shirt she wore. Her breath picked up a little more to match her heartbeat. Her body felt warm and where he touched her lingered with a sense of longing.

Luchia played with his hair as he kissed her neck and eventually leaned her head down to his ear and blew into it slowly. His shoulder muscles tightened up under her other hand so she took it as a good sign and began to suck on his earlobe while letting him hear her small gasps of pleasure. She felt the kisses trail under her chin and over to her other shoulder. His hands slowly slid themselves under her shirt and across her bare skin of her stomach. She gasped in his ear in shock, but didn't make any move to stop him. The hands worked upwards slowly, rubbing across her sides and front as they did so. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally felt him touch her breast for the first time.

The sensation was a rush. She felt shy, embarrassed, and eager all at the same time. Even if it was just a glance of his hands, the thought of being so intimate with him made her feel happier than she's been in a long, long time. The second touch was a little longer, hands gently cupping the underside of her breast and massaging slowly. "Mmm " The moan escaped her without warning, embarrassing her even more. She felt her nipples get harder and shivered as the fabric of the shirt moved over them. His hands, encouraged by her moan, moved up and embraced her fully, ever so slowly kneading them. She could tell that he wasn't really sure how to please her so she buried her face against his neck and spoke into his ear softly, just barely in a whisper. "It feels good," she told him shyly. "Softly, not too hard " she gasped out again. "Mmm "

Kaito slowly pulled the shirt upwards above her breast and pulled back enough to kiss her mouth again, using her moans as signs of what she liked. He moved his hands over her slowly, barely grazing her nipples and getting a much louder gasp from the girl. The kiss ended and he slowly shifted her so she was sitting on the bed instead of her lap and laid on top of her, bending over to plant a kiss just above and between her breast. Luchia squeaked in surprise and leaned back against the headboard, placing both hands onto his head and through his hair. He waited a moment to see if she would pull him back but when she didn't he leaned forward again and slowly licked down between her breasts.

Leaning her head back, Luchia kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her moans down. Her nipples shook lightly, demanding attention but was too shy to actually ask him anything. His mouth sucked on the inside of her breast, leaving small nip marks every so often on them. She felt his tongue move over her whenever he moved around, slowly getting her wet and making her feel even hotter with a desire she was both unsure of and eagerly wanting to experience. The latter half of her mind finally won and she gripped his hair in her hands, gently pulling to guide his mouth to her left nipple, which he took into his mouth quickly, lashing his tongue over it.

"Oh god!" the cry escaped loudly, embarrassing the girl horribly, but she pulled on his hair a little more to make sure he didn't stop what he was doing. The suction made her shoulders shake lightly and her right hand moved to take one of his that was around her back and placed it on her other breast. He took the hint and swapped to it, suckling on her right one and teasing her wet left one with his hand. The action made her bite her thumbnail to keep from moaning too loudly. Her other hand played with his hair, tightening around the back of his head whenever he did something that she particularly liked.

The two stayed like that for a long time, slowly experimenting with what they were doing until Kaito could make the girl pant openly, much to both her embarrassment and enjoyment. Finally he left her breast and kissed a trail down her stomach. At first she was a little confused at why he quit, too caught up in what was going on to think too much. When he got a little lower, she gasped out and put both her hands back onto his head, not sure if she wanted to stop him or push him down to encourages the action. Kaito's hands gently went to her legs and pressed them apart ever so slowly. The girl blushed and swallowed, looking down at him and wishing she could make out more than just the outline of him in the dark.

When his nose reached her lower hair she smiled and decided to just do what her body told her to. The feelings running through her were too good to stop now, and since she finally was able to be with him like this, she wanted to continue with it. Shifting a little, she slid down and leaned back against the wall at a small angle now. He paused a moment to reach up and take her hands, gently squeezing them and getting one back. Only then did he open his mouth and run his tongue out over her.

The feeling was great, new and exciting as well as almost border line intoxicating. The simple move was repeated again and again, each time making her breathe deeper. Luchia gave up on suppressing her breath and gave long slow pants of air as he pleased her. Her legs shook ever so slightly and soon she found them on his back, crossed at the ankles. His hands went back to her legs, where he supported her while licking. Her own hands had found her breast and after a small mental debate, started rubbing them herself.

Minutes passed by for them and ever so slowly Luchia slid farther down to him, not caring about anything else at the moment. Her small moans got a little bit louder, making her realize that she was about to have her first orgasm. Closing her eyes tight, she blushed hard at the thought of having it while he was licking her but couldn't bring herself to do anything but encourage him to continue. The feeling got stronger and before she knew it, her hands gripped his hair tightly and she leaned forward, panting his name and shivering. He seemed to understand her and moved his licking up a little more before shifting and pressing a finger into her.

The simple movement made her cry out in pleasure and shiver more. Kaito went faster on her, moving his finger in and out as best he could while still licking her at the same time. The combination soon took its toll on her and Luchia inhaled sharply thought her nose as her body tensed up. Everything that he had built up in her was released all at once in a few seconds of pure bliss. When the moment passed she exhaled through her mouth and sagged backwards, feeling more content than she could ever remember

Kaito slowly cleaned her with his tongue, sending shivers up her spine while she tried to recover. It took her a moment but finally she was able to sit up and gently encourage him to lean up as well, where she kissed him soundly. When they finally parted she pecked his lips again and spoke against them. "That felt wonderful," Her voice was soft and light, a little shaken by what just happened.

"I'm glad," He replied, kissing her one more time.

"L-lay down, please." She stammered out to him, voice sounding a little embarrassed but still happy at the same time. He did as he was asked and her hands gently told him to roll over on his back, which he did. He felt the girl move around him but still couldn't make out anything at all since the lights were still off.

Wondering what she was doing, he suddenly felt his pants being pulled off slowly. It was his turn to blush when he felt her body lay on top of him. Her breast pressed against his stomach and she slid over him slowly. A moment later he felt her hand touch him and gently stroke his member. At first she was a little awkward but soon discovered what he liked using his sharp intakes of air as a guide.

Luchia played with him in her hands a little longer before remembering what Hanon and her talked about a while back. Blushing, she leaned her head forward and breathed against his member, slowly moving both her hands in an up and down motion around him. After a few more moments she swallowed nervously and took a breath, leaning down and taking him into her mouth. The groan of pleasure that Kaito let out made her heart skip a beat and she smiled to herself. Pleased that she had him under her mercy, she playfully pulled back and ran her nose against his length followed by her tongue. "Luchiaaaaa," His voice was mixed between pleasure and pleading.

Giggling, she opened her mouth and took him in again, this time not as embarrassed. Going slowly at first, she slid her head down as far as she could before pulling back and sucking on it softly. Her tongue rolled out over him, making him squirm under her. All in all she was quite happy that she could make him feel that way and tried even harder to please him, speeding up the bobbing of her head for him. After a few minutes she pulled back and started to use her hand again. Her other hand went to rub her jaw, which was slightly sore from all the work she was doing.

Judging by his breathing, he was really enjoying it so she went back down, blushing at the sounds she made while doing so. She ran her tongue over him again, feeling herself start to get turned on again by what she was doing. Soon she felt her hips start to rock by themselves, mimicking the bobbing of her mouth. Her cheeks colored more when she felt Kaito's hands grab her and pull her hips down, tongue going back to work on her. The unexpected pleasure made her moan deeply, which Kaito really seemed to enjoy while her mouth was on him.

Finally after almost ten minutes Luchia pulled away from him and panted, at a loss for air. The area between her legs burned with desire again, and Kaito's constant moaning from their sixty-nine was driving her mad. His tongue pressed deep inside her, making the girl lean back and sit above him, moaning out shyly. Once again her hips started to rock, making her slowly move off of him in the dark and pant a small kiss on his forehead. "One second," she whispered in the dark, feeling him nod.

The bed shifted as she moved to the side and fumbled around with something. She returned to him a moment later and placed her hands on his shirt, moving it up so he'd take it off. While he did so she fumbled with whatever it was that she got from the nightstand. Leaning over, she felt his chest up to his face and kissed him in the dark. He returned it lovingly and deepened the kiss when her hand went back down below his waist and gripped him again. All too soon the girl pulled away from his lips and moved down by his legs.

Kaito blushed when he realized that she was putting the condom he found earlier on him. His hands went up to find her and smiled when he felt both her hands take his. She leant forward and kissed him, which he returned. Her body shifted over him until she was fully on top of him, straddling his waist. Ever so gently she sat down on top him, pressing him shaft inside her herself. "Ahn " Kaito moaned out at the same time as her, pulling her closer in a hug.

Luchia stopped her decent halfway and closed her eyes tightly, pulling back up a little and trying again. "Ow "

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, rubbing her back for her.

"Only a little, it's okay." She kissed him quickly. "It feels nice too " Her lips claimed his and soon her tongue beckoned for him as she slid down the rest of the way during the next few tries. Her hips rocked on him slowly everytime she rocked she went faster and faster, each of them moaning into their partner's mouth every time they tried to take a breath. Kaito wrapped her tightly in a hug and started to match her rocking with his own that went faster. The move made her purr and soon they rolled over so he was on top.

Luchia's legs wrapped around his waist almost instantly as he started to thrust down into her quickly. Their kisses got shorter and more frantic as time went on, panting and gasping for air as they made love. "Kaito " she spoke to him quietly between moans. "It feels so good, Kaito " She wrapped her arms around his neck. Later hugged self-conscious, she put her arm across herself under her breast to try and keep them from bouncing so much when he pumped into action caused him to smile down at her. "Luchia, you're very pretty."

Although embarrassed she smiled and nodded up at him, moving her hands behind his neck and allowing him to watch her. Her skin grew hotter as they continued and she noticed that Kaito was starting to sweat a little as well. Moving up, she kissed him and rolled him back over onto his back and sat up on him, hopping quickly on him. Kaito lost his breath a moment, allowing his eyes to finally see her fully. Luchia reached up and took off the shirt she wore, blushing as he watched her breast bounce. The feeling he was giving her made her not mind it as much, and she felt proud that she could make him stare at her so lovingly.  
"I think I should go faster on him he enjoy it ok then I will you faster." Luchia thought. She begin to go faster than she heard Kaito and I start to moan and she continued for 20mins. Kaito put his hands on her hips and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Luchia blushed darkly, realizing what was about to happen, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Kaito," she told him huskily, sucking on his earlobe.

"It was enough to send him over the edge, grabbing her and pulling her against his chest as he gasped into her ear. Slowly he calmed down and began to rub her back as she laid on him. The pair stayed silent for a few minutes before finally Luchia rolled off him and onto her back as well. "Wow," she breathed out before laughing happily. "Oh wow!"

"Was it good for you too?" he teased, getting a grin and a quick kiss to the cheek "Not good but spectacular."she reply. Just then a loud crack of thunder rattled the walls and before he knew it, Kaito had an arm full of girl again, clinging onto him. "What say we just sleep away the storm?" he asked her, rubbing her hair.

"Okay," She nodded against him and pulled back enough to let him go turn on than off again the lights, pulling on his pajama pants as he did so. When he came back, he put a shirt over Luchia's head and grinned at her as she quickly covered herself again. A little light from under the bedroom door was enough to illuminate the room so they could see each other in the dark. Luchia put both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. "Sweet dreams," she told him with a smile.

"Ah, you too." He pulled the covers over her and wrapped an arm over her side. "Don't worry about the storm, I'm here with you."

"Mm."

**_~~~~Next Morning~~~~_ (Saturday)**

**_Kaito's Pov_**

Luchia and I woke up at the same time around 7:30am. Luchia went to cook some pancake I stayed in the room to change." Kaito breakfast is ready!" Luchia shout."I'm coming." I reply. Luchia cooked Blueberry pancake with orange juice. I went to sit on the chair and waited for Luchia to sit down when she did. "You can eat now." she said. So I begin to eat with her after that it was 8:35am, she kiss me then she said goodbye "Where are you going?" I said "I'm going to work." She reply."oh okay see you later." I kissed her back to say goodbye.

_**~~~THE END~~~**_


End file.
